Men can be sluts too
by icycoolcatz
Summary: When Sanji fails at picking up ladies Zoro steps in to give him so tips and scores. something short I wrote for practice, don't think to much into it.


AN: this will probably make some people kind of mad but just remember that this is all for fun and that every one involved is a consenting adult and no one is drunk. OK? Judgment free zone? Good.

I wrote this to practice writing a drawl, like a thick accent and how that would look in words. This was actually very fun to write.

(✿◕‿◕✿)

Zoro sat at the bar, beer in hand. He watched Sanji who was at the other side of the small, dimly lit room, talking to some women. They were obviously uninterested in the cooks efforts and after a while he gave up a trudged over to where Zoro sat.

"No luck?" Zoro asked sarcastically.

Sanji only grunted in reply.

"I don't see why you bother, we're never at an island for more than a week or so. Not a lot of time…" Zoro smirked.

"I don't need a lot of time." Sanji sniffed.

"What? You talkin' 'bout a one night stand?" Zoro sounded surprised "Didn't take you for the type."

"What's that suppose't mean moss head?" Sanji snapped.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're goin 'bout it all wrong if you just wanna fuck, curly-cue." Zoro stated matter of factly.

Sanji looked confused.

After a few seconds he finally said "I don't understand."

"Look," Zoro rolled his eye "You have to be direct, uh… upfront with this kind'a stuff. No beating around the bush," He paused "no pun intended."

"I have been direct." Sanji snipped.

"No you haven't." Zoro waved "If you have, then you would be fuckin' some bitch's brains out by now, right?"

"Hey now! You shouldn't refer to ladies as 'some bitch', moss head!" Sanji growled.

Zoro snapped his fingers.

"There's ya problem. You're too nice, shit-cook." He took a swig from his bottle. "Watch and learn."

At this he stood with a flourish and stomped over to the girls that Sanji had been talking to not minutes before. He hovered around the edge of their group for a moment then reached out a grabbed the brunette's ass. She yelped and spun 'round to face Zoro but stopped when she actually got a look at him.

He was wearing his dark green dark green cloak which was, as usual, open at the front, exposing his chest. His arms were folded, and a dark scowl sat upon his face. He towered over the woman in front of him and even without his swords – he had left them on the ship per Nami's "request"— he looked rather imposing.

The woman didn't look frightened; she looked confused and perhaps slightly miffed.

After a few moments Zoro finally spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Is Lacie." She stated with a drawl that betrayed her as a native of the island.

"Lacie huh?" He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair pulling it gently toward him, and twirling the tips under his nose and across his lips for a second.

"I like dark haired women. We should fuck." It was a request, but not a question.

She threw the back of her hands to her hips and gave him a bit of a scathing look.

"Ya clean?" she sniffed.

"Yes." Zoro answered.

"Ya ain't gonna try'n make me pay for it is ya?" She waggled her finger at him "Cuz I ain't got that kind'a cash."

"Nah, I'm not that kind'a guy." His hand moved from her hair down her shoulder where he teased small circles with his thumb into her collar bone.

She placed her hand on top of his but made no effort to remove or stop his movements.

"What cha' name?" She almost cooed.

"Zoro."

"Don't see why not, Zo-ro." She snapped her teeth shut at the last syllable and took and unexpected step forward causing Zoro to take a reflexive step back.

Zoro looked surprised at her sudden eagerness but quickly regained his cool.

"My place or yours?" He swung his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

She cocked her head, thinking.

"Bathroom. I'm seein' a movie wit my girls later." At this she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him to her, kissing him roughly.

Again Zoro was caught off guard by her sudden movement but he let himself flow with it and they kissed passionately, getting a feel for each other and their limits.

The broke off but didn't move away.

She toyed with his earrings for a moment, rolling them between her fingers.

"If ya good," she whispered coyly "ya invited to come wit us, ta the 'movie'." She flicked at the earrings sending them clattering against each other.

He grinned slyly and pulled her away. She took a glance over her shoulder at her friends and waved good-bye.

They waved back and one of them called "Be safe!"

The two of them passed by a slack jawed Sanji and Zoro gave the cook a shit eating grin. As they disappeared into the bathroom Sanji ordered some tequila.

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
